


December 11th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Snowed In
Relationships: Bex Merlyn/Isaac Regan, SCPD's Finest, elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Holidays 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	December 11th

Come to a cabin for the holidays, it'll be fun. There is barely any WiFi and the nearest gas station is 15 miles away, it'll be cold. No one really thinks these things through.

Eliza stood on the porch of one of the cabins, watching Ronnie snap towards the snow blocking the driveway. Spark...spark....Flame....No it's a spark again.

"Fuck!" He took his gloves out of his pocket and put them back over his hands. "We're never going home." He said, looking at Isaac who was standing across from him.

Isaac continued to try to shovel the snow, the shovel was bigger than him but he was trying his best. "We got this." He said, breathless, as he tossed another pile of snow to the side.

Ronnie put a hand on his hip, watching Isaac struggle with another pile. "You believe that?"

"No, dude." he dropped the shovel and looked at Ronnie. "It's fucking freezing."

Ronnie nodded towards the cabin where Eliza was, the two of them started walking back towards her. "We quit." He said, throwing his hands in the air. "It's not going anywhere, and we'd have to get it to the road which is about a mile down."

"It's not a mile." Eliza corrected him, he shot her a glare as he walked up the snowy steps.

"I don't like the cold. The drive is fucking long, I'm done."

Eliza gave him a small frown, wrapping him in the blanket that she had over her shoulders. "Let's get you some hot chocolate, you big baby."

Isaac raised his hand. "Can I also have hot chocolate?" He asked,still breathless. "I'm so cold."

She nodded, motioning for him and Ronnie to walk inside.

The inside of this specific cabin was not as nice as the others, the main cabin was being used for family gatherings like food, games, or movies. The smaller cabins were for groups of kids. Despite Oliver and Felicity's better interest, this was a family vacation and anyone that their kids considered family would be invited.

In one cabin you had Mia, Connor, Owen, Lorena, Miriam, Marley, and Theo.

Another cabin had Bex, Isaac, Ada, JJ, Chris, Aidan, Eliza, Ronnie, Liv, HD, and Ben.

The main cabin had Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, Dinah, Thea, Roy, William, Zoe, Rosemary, Richie, and Robbie.

It was a big mess of people, but everyone was given a place to stay and the bed situations were worked out in a mature manner, at least in Eliza's cabin. She wasn't really sure how everything was working everywhere else, but her cabin was nice and everyone had a place to sleep.

Ada and JJ shared a room with Liv and HD, Bex and Isaac shared a room with Eliza and Ronnie, and Chris and Aidan shared with Ben. Everyone was happy and everyone had a bed to sleep in.

There was a conversation that Eliza had overheard when Chris was setting up her room with Aidan and Ben. She wasn't sure what the full context was, she wasn't even sure how to explain what she heard. There was a mention of sharing beds, making out, and magazines...The walls weren't thin but they were thin enough for her to catch pieces of that conversation, and that conversation seemed....Interesting. She made a note to ask Chris about it on their way home. She would usually be worried she would forget, but she had just met Ben and Aidan before this conversation so the first impressions were memorable.

But as for the rest of the trip, it went by smoothly. They were supposed to be heading home today but the snowstorm that came through last night had other plans. The guys have been going back and forth all day trying to shovel the driveway but so far nothing has made even a dent.

Ronnie has been out there multiple times, melting as much as he can before his hands get cold, goes back inside to warm up, and then goes back outside to melt the snow. His efforts would be more noticeable if Chloe or Martina were here, but he's by himself so all he has to work with is poorly modified meta powers.

He's been working with Adam recently to try and amp up his abilities, but Adam says a change like that needs to be taken in small doses every few weeks so he can learn to control his powers as he gets them enhanced. So he's stuck with this back and forth routine.

Eliza brought Isaac and Ronnie some hot chocolate from the kitchen over to the living room. The two of them were on the couch, trying to warm up in blankets by the fire before going back out there.

"Careful, just because your cold doesn't mean it isn't hot." She said, handing them each a mug.

"I can handle it, I'm always hot." Ronnie said, taking the mug.

"Not true, you were having performance issues outside." Isaac mumbled.

"I'll bury you in the snow. No one will find your body."

"Play nice." Eliza patted them both on their shoulders before walking back over to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Aidan, Ben, Chris, and Bex. Aidan was in the middle of cooking something, Bex was making her own thing beside him, Chris and Ben sat quietly at the table behind them.

"How are the kids?" Bex asked, turning to look at Eliza as she walked up.

"You're taking the next shift." She sighed, leaning on the counter in front of Bex.

Chris looked at Ben, then at Eliza. "He can take next shift." She nodded towards Ben.

"Why me?"

"Because Ronnie's a bitch in the cold." Bex said, looking back at Ben.

"Hey!" Eliza crossed her arms.

"You know I'm right."

She nodded, uncrossing her arms.

Ben groaned, standing up from the table. "Aidan, let's go."

Aidan turned back to look at them, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because Isaac is weak." Eliza said, walking over tot he table where Ben and Chris were, taking a seat next to Chris.

"I'll cut you." Bex pointed a butter knife at Eliza.

"I'm terrified."

Chris shook her head, "Where's JJ?" She asked, looking between everyone in the kitchen.

Bex looked around. They were missing 2 men, there could be more shoveling happening but instead they had Ronnie and Isaac out there. "Benji, go upstairs and see if JJ and Dante are dead."

"What about Liv and Ada?" Eliza asked, looking at Bex.

She shrugged. "Ada's a brat in the morning, let her sleep. Liv needs rest, she hasn't had a vacation since last Christmas."

Ben nodded, heading towards the staircase that divided the living room and kitchen. Chris sighed, standing from her seat and walking over to Aidan.

"You should help him."

"Who's gonna finish the pizza?"

Bex raised her hand. "I'm part Italian and I got all the cooking genes." She moved over to Aidan's spot, he barely had time to get out of the way before she took over his entire station.

Aidan looked at Chris for confirmation. She shrugged.

"We took a DNA test, we're both Italian, she's more Italian because of her mom."

Aidan nodded slowly, looking over at Bex, a few seconds passed, then he looked back at Chris more confused than he was before.

"We're not related." Bex added, catching his confused look from the corner of her eye.

Chris rolled her eyes. "It's complicated, we're definitely related." She glared at Bex. "I wish we weren't."

"You love me." She looked over her shoulder to smile at Chris.

Chris tried her best to hide her smile but it shined through anyway, she rolled her eyes again as she passed by Bex. "I do." She gave Bex a hug from behind before walking towards the stairs. "Let's get dressed for snow!" She shouted as she started up the stairs.

Aidan sighed, hesitating for a second, then following her up the stairs.

All day goes by, eventually every man on this vacation is outside and shoveling away snow as the girls watch from a single cabin porch. Every method of melting and pushing away snow is used. After an entire day of work, the cars are finally able to push away and melt the rest of the snow as the sun starts to set. Then it was a race to get the cars packed and everyone back on the road before the next round of snow started to fall. Car after car started to leave, everyone said their goodbyes even though most of them would be taking the same roads home, a few of them even switching cars at the half-way mark. 

Eliza made sure to trade out with Bex at one point so that she could talk to Chris about the conversation she overheard. This was probably something that could wait until she actually made it home, but she wanted to know and the WiFi still sucked. Chris sighed when Eliza asked her about it, she pulled out her phone and wrote down in the notepad a whole story about how Ben said that he and Aidan could share a bed because they share a bed all the time, then he quickly changed it to they've never shared a bed, then Aidan said that they shared a bed when they were little, and from there it was a big mess that Chris could barely keep up with. Basically it was a sibling argument and Eliza and Chris both know how those go down.

Despite that, and despite being snowed in for a day and getting home late, the vacation was a success and everyone was already planning for next year. They're gonna bring better shovels and heaters, maybe a snow vehicle and extra food just in case. Leave a note for the Legends that says if they aren't back by a certain day, send help. The important stuff.


End file.
